


the thought that counts

by panickygoblin



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, idk if im using these tags correctly but i dont care, kimber is very fun to write, stormer loves and appreciates roxy, this ship deserves to be more popular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickygoblin/pseuds/panickygoblin
Summary: Roxy reluctantly asks for Kimber's help finding a Valentine's Day gift for Stormer. Things go better than planned.
Relationships: Roxanne "Roxy" Pellegrini"/Mary "Stormer" Phillips
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	the thought that counts

**Author's Note:**

> this was longer than i thought it'd be but thats not saying much lol. i originally wanted to draw something stoxy related for valentines day but could NOT find the motivation/inspiration, so i rushed to write this instead. happy early valentines day to my girls, gays and theys <3

You'd never been one to give gifts, and you certainly didn't care for a holiday like Valentine's Day. Not until now, at least.

This was the first Valentine's Day you'd get to spend with Stormer as your girlfriend, and you hadn't even thought about it until today, two days before then. That sudden realization sent you into a panic. She'd _certainly_ have a gift ready for you that day- she was always the mushy type, something you've grown to adore- but the thought that you, _her girlfriend for Christ's sake,_ didn't think to get her anything in return would crush her. You couldn't stand it.

Of course, it wouldn't be too difficult to just run to the store, grab a teddy bear and a box of chocolates and call it good. But that was too easy, she'd probably be even more hurt by the lack of effort! No, you really need to blow it out of the water, really need to make her first Valentine's Day with you special. And, as much as you hated it, there was only one person who knew Stormer better than you did. She'd know how to help you, but would she _want_ to?

You're reluctant as you dial the number for Starlight Mansion- you'd memorized it from the numerous prank calls you and Pizzazz pulled time and time again, and were surprised they hadn’t changed it by now. You feared that as soon as whichever one of the Holograms heard who was calling, they'd immediately hang up.

The phone rings only for a moment, before someone answers. Luckily, the person you were looking to talk to was the one who answered.

"Starlight Mansion, this is Kimber speaking!" Kimber Benton's voice is loud in your ear, and the sound of it immediately irritates you. You try to shove those feelings to the side for now.

"Kimber, it's Roxy, I-" You start, but are quickly interrupted.

"Roxy, nobody's in the mood for your games! If this is another dumb prank call-"

You grit your teeth, and immediately snap back at her. "Listen, Holo-twerp, just hear me out for a second! I need your help with something!"

Kimber's quiet for a moment, before slowly answering back. "What could you possibly want _my_ help for..?" Suspicion drips from her voice like a leaky faucet, and it only manages to make you angrier.

You inhale sharply, _now's not the time for this, Roxy, focus,_ you remind yourself.

"Look, Valentine's Day is in a couple of days and..." God, the words felt like hot lead in your throat, this is _embarrassing._ "You…You know Stormer better than anyone. Even me. And I'm no good at this mushy gift giving crap. I need your help getting something for her."

She’s silent again, but she quickly begins to coo at you. You feel your face get hot, and roll your eyes. “Outrageous...Roxy, I didn’t even think you were capable of being so _sweet!_ I always thought Stormer was exaggerating, but I can’t believe you were so willing to call me for-”

“Alright alright, cool it, Shakespeare, are you gonna help me out or what??”

She laughs. “You bet! I’m a sucker for stuff like this! I already know _just_ what to do. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning at nine, does that sound good?”

You sigh, not happy at how early that is. Anything for Stormer, you guess. “Yeah, that’s fine...”

“Great! I’ll see you then!”

The two of you quickly say your goodbyes, and hang up. The hard part was finally over. You just prayed you could make it through tomorrow without strangling Kimber.

* * *

It’s 3pm on Valentine’s Day. Kimber’s just dropped you off at Stormer’s house, and you’re standing outside her front door, a big red bag with pink tissue paper covering the contents of it in one hand and a big bouquet of roses in the other, nervous as all hell.

Yesterday had been a breeze, much to your surprise. You and Kimber had gone to the mall, and she’d been way more helpful than you thought! Of course, you still _had_ to get the box of chocolates and teddy bear, that was like...a Valentine’s Day rite of passage, or some crap like that. You swear, Kimber is just as much of a hopeless romantic as Stormer, it’s no wonder they’re such good friends.

However, there had to be an even _better_ gift along with all of that, that was something you insisted to her. She understood completely, all too eager to help you find something extra special. You both found exactly that, and you couldn’t wait for Stormer to see it.

Honestly? Kimber wasn’t... _that_ annoying. Hell, she was even sort of funny...Jesus, imagine if Pizzazz and Jetta found out you’d been hanging out with her all day, and you were starting to _like_ her! Even worse, imagine if _Stormer_ found out...The thought of awful double dates with Kimber and Sean Harrison made you shudder. They could never know.

Finally, you force yourself to knock on Stormer’s door. The longest thirty seconds of your life goes by before the sound of the door unlocking is heard. You gulp.

“Roxy, I’ve been calling you all morning, where have-” Stormer exclaims as she opens the door, before she pauses at the sight of you. Jesus Christ, the bar was in Hell for you, wasn’t it? You force a flustered smile onto your face as you hold up the bouquet, blood rushing to your cheeks.

“Hi, Mary, uhh…Happy Valentine’s Day?”

Her cheeks turn red, and she smiles really big. “Oh, Roxy...You’re so sweet, I, I wasn’t expecting this, thank you!” Yeah, the bar is in Hell.

Quickly, she pulls you inside, and you hand her the roses. “Oh, they’re so lovely…” She says, taking a moment to smell them before scurrying to the kitchen as you close the door behind you. “I’ll be right back, I have to find a vase for these!” You can’t help but smile, and you make your way further inside the house. It doesn’t take you long to spot the small pink bag on the coffee table, and you think it’s safe to assume it's for you.

From the living room, you see Stormer round the corner from the kitchen into the dining room. Sure enough, she held a glass vase holding the roses you’d gotten for her, and carefully placed it in the center of the dinner table. God, she’s so adorable.

“Oh, uh. Don’t worry, none of this was stolen this time.” You joke. She laughs as she makes her way back over to you, and you give yourself a mental pat on the back.

“Let’s sit down, then! I wanna see you open your gift.”

You oblige, plopping down onto the sofa and setting your bag on the floor next to you, while she grabs hers off of the table before following suit. With a big smile she presents it to you, and you take it from her.

“I knew how badly you wanted these,” She says, getting a bit sheepish as you move the tissue paper out of the way. Your jaw drops as you pull what you almost immediately recognize to be two tickets to a boxing match you’d been talking about for _weeks_. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Roxy.”

You scoop the tickets out, looking back and forth between them and Stormer. “Holy shit, Mary, you’re kidding! Are these front row tickets??”

She nods, adoration in her eyes as she looks at you. “I figured you’d find it more fun to watch in person this time…I _knew_ you’d love it.”

“I...I don’t know what else to say, Mare, thank you so much!”

You scoot closer to her, and wrap your arms around her tightly. She giggles and quickly returns the hug. You feel her turn her head, moving a hand to cup one of your cheeks so she could kiss the other. It made your stomach flip, and you felt your cheeks get hot. "You're welcome, Roxy...I love you."

"I love you too...ah!" You pull away, turning to grab your own bag and handing it to her. "Don't forget, I got you something too!"

She takes the thing out of your hand and quickly moves the tissue paper out of the way. Of course she liked the teddy bear and chocolates, but that was the least of your worries. Once she finally pulls the flat black box from the bottom of the bag, you sit up a bit more, watching her face as she opens it.

Her face immediately lit up, and she gently removed the turquoise necklace Kimber had shown you at the jewelry store in the mall. She told you that Stormer had seen it during one of their little 'girls nights' (blegh) and that she'd wanted it for a while. The both of you decided on turquoise, since that was Stormer's birthstone.

"Roxy, it's so _beautiful_! I've been wanting this forever!" She exclaims.

You exhale the breath you'd been holding, and smile. "I'm really glad…"

"It's so funny, I saw this necklace while I was with Kimber, I swear I only told her I…" Her voice trails off as she comes to the realization, and she grins at you.

"Oh, _brother_ -"

"Roxy, did you ask _Kimber_ for help??"

"L-Look," You look away, your face flushing even more. "It's not _that_ big of a deal, it's not like me and that turkey are all buddy buddy now!"

Stormer rolls her eyes, before pulling you into another tight hug. "Oh, don't be like that. I think it's sweet! You're the last person I _ever_ thought would willingly work with a Hologram just to make me happy!" Before you realize it, she's attacking your face with more smooches. You let out a flustered wail, and you're sure your face is beet red now, but you certainly aren't gonna stop her now. You didn't think it would mean so much to her, but you're glad it did.

The day wasn't over, but you were already kind of looking forward to next Valentine's Day. Hopefully, you won't need Kimber's help by then.


End file.
